What's in a name?
by girlylittlecaroline
Summary: Kol Mikaelson was never one to let his brother get what he wanted. Luckily for him, the object of his devotion happens to pique his interest too.


Author's note: AU if Elijah had been daggered and Kol was still around when Klaus met Katerina Pertrova.

* * *

><p>Two things could be said of the Mikaelson family, two things that anyone you asked would be more than willing to share with you. Firstly, they were two strapping young men, charming in every way. Secondly, they were as compatible as chalk and cheese.<p>

There are many theories as to why they hated each other so much, some say that there was family jealousy, the father apparently favouring Niklaus, others insist that Klaus was shamed back in England, through fault of his younger sibling. Only one thing could be said for sure, however, Kol was the begrudging brother, and a vindictive one at that.

Beyond all suspicion and accusation the brothers got, nobody could fault them on their parties. An upstanding night for hours on end with plenty of mulled wine, beautiful patrons, interesting conversation and polite greetings. For the most part, anyway.

Once the older guests left, the couples and parents retreating back to their homes, the atmosphere changed completely.

Bright smiles and eager eyes turned almost predatory, subjects which would shock most upstanding citizens were laughed at, mocked even. Klaus could control what Kol did in the evening, but the night was his. He relished in his brother's annoyance as he brought hoards of women back to his chamber- and occasionally a man or two-. Every gathering got more and more intense as things went along, soon the scandalous soirées were prestigious, an invite to which meaning you were part of the elite.

It took four weeks for Katerina Petrova to be invited. Four weeks of lingering glances towards the darker brother to get her noticed. Of course, by then he wasn't the only one who noticed, Niklaus was no idiot.

"Stop what you are doing at once! Do you think me an imbecile, I'm sure even Lady Crawford in all her idiocy has begun to suspect foul play!" Klaus held his brother against the wooden-clad wall, his golden eyes in an icy glare, looking every bit the hybrid he was. Or every bit the hybrid he would soon be if he got his hands on her.

"What's wrong, brother? I was simply making small talk." His lips curved upwards in a smirk; if it weren't for the fact that Klaus had no other daggers on hand he was sure that he would be in a coffin with the rest of his family by now. "Although, if she gets her way there'll be no talking for a few hours." He laughed as he felt his back bring crushed against the wall once again, his own fangs protruding in retaliation to the assault.

"I could kill you! If you do anything to ruin my plans I will end your life, Kol. I _will_ have Katerina!" He spat the words at him, barely holding back a growl as he let him go, stepping away with a sneer. He might not have any romantic feelings towards the girl, but he needed her. The doppelganger was essential. Turning away from his brother he stormed out, not seeing the malicious expression that had been sent away. Not hearing the uttered words that escaped the split lips he had created.

"Not if I get her first."

They'd never thrown a masquerade ball before tonight. Niklaus knew that there had to be a reason behind his brother's sudden eagerness to hold such an event but he was going to watch how it played out before he said anything. He was nothing but patient, he'd find out soon enough.

Everyone looked glorious on this night, rich scarletts and deep purples bringing lustrous warmth to the hall. Some masks were embezzled with jewels and diamonds, others silks and furs. Katerina's was black, there was no embroidery or embellishment to be seen, simply a black as dark as a raven's feathers. Her hair was stacked into a pile of curls, her dress was a midnight blue. Klaus thought she looked mysterious, Kol thought she looked ravishing.

He didn't approach her for the evening, busying himself with talking to the right people and flirting with the wrong ones, asking them to stay after hours. There weren't any official invitations for Kol's get togethers, you just had to look interesting enough to be asked.

By the time it came to the majority of the guests leaving Kol was already occupying himself with one charming young woman who apparently couldn't handle her wine. He was heading back to his room with her when he heard who he had been waiting to come across, Katerina. He excused himself from his guest- who flounced off in a terrible huff- making his way over to the midnight woman, who was apparently lost.

"May I help you with anything, Miss Petrova?" His voice sounded like fine silk, she jumped at the sudden proximity and turned to face him, fanning herself with the material in her hand.

"My lord, I apologize for my wandering feet, I believe I must have lost my way some while back and your brother seems to have vanished." She inclined her head slightly, she knew who Kol was, everyone knew who Kol was. She usually had the good sense to keep her admiration of him to stolen glances but now that she was near him everything about him took her in, his gaze alone was entrancing.

"Oh, he does that, I don't seem to notice anymore. It's probably for the best, would you care to accompany me?" Instead of offering her his arm he held out his hand, a bold move if there ever was one. She'd mull over just why she had taken his hand later, for now she would simply enjoy the sensation of his lips against her hand, following him to where he was heading.

The Mikaelson estate was large, nobody would doubt it, but even so it seemed much bigger once you got past the tourist area, the intricate hallways which led to impossible rooms. Kol lead Katerina past every one of them, until he got to a thick double door, opening it for her.

The room was the epitome of organized chaos, books stacked in messy piles according to no relevance other than the order of which one he last read. The only thing that was pristine was the bed, a dark four poster with velvet sashes.

Katerina had heard the in depth descriptions of the room Kol had taken them to, this was not that room. This was _his_ room.

"Well, My Lor-"

"Do call me Kol, Katerina." She noted that he hadn't asked to use her first name, she enjoyed how it sounded on his lips, the exotic title sounding melodic on his tongue.

"Yes, of course, Kol, I think there may have been some misunder-"

He's cut her off again, not through his words this time, because he's stepped close to her and pressed his smooth lips against hers. He tastes of rich wine and spice, while she's vanilla and sweet honey. The kiss seems to end as soon as it started, even though she had to take a deep intake of breath to breathe again, he doesn't seem to have the same problem.

He has decided what she looks like by now, as her red lips and flushed cheeks contrast against the mask's material. She's like a cat, as innocent as her reputation portrays her but seemingly able to change in seconds. The girl who had just kissed him had not been Katerina Petrova as he knew of her, he was fully prepared to kiss her and send her on her way, but her chocolate eyes reflect the hunger in his own.

This time, when he kisses her, the gentle slowness is gone, the tender chaste kisses Klaus presented her with were nothing in comparison.

His hands settles on her waist, one moving the pluck the feline mask from her face so that he could better see her eyes, her own tangle in his hair, the mask forgotten already as she is lead backwards by his strong frame.

They fall onto the bed as clothing is strewn across his floor, her timidity seems to have disappeared altogether as she pushes his jacket from his shoulders, breaking a button from him his shirt as she all but tears it from him.

Kol, however, takes great pleasure in removing her dress with nimble hands, letting his fingers trace over her skin occasionally, he undoes her corset, pushing her down against the plush cushions as he drops it. Her skin is as pale as ivory yet smooth and soft like fine silk. His lips move down her throat and he can feel her pulse beating beneath his mouth, practically taste the crimson liquid that's being pumped through her veins.

It takes more control than she knows for him to resist sinking his fangs into her then and there. He trails kisses along her collarbone until he reaches her breasts, taking one in his mouth as his fingers tease the nipple of the other, he can feel her getting more and more agitated by the second. Writhing beneath him as his teeth clasp over sensitive skin, making her let out a lustful moan.

He realizes how much he likes the sound of his name on her lips as he kisses along her abdomen, they have that in common.

Eventually there's only one piece of material between him and her, the silk panties that any respectful lady would be shunned for wearing. Naturally, this just added to the attraction for Kol.

He peeled away the silk with his teeth, keeping his eyes on hers as he did so. Chaste kisses and the occasional graze of his teeth felt euphoric as he made his way up her thighs, neglecting to be where she wanted him the most. She barely resisted the urge to thread her fingers through his hair. Barely.

The long lick should have fulfilled her needs, but instead it left her wanting more, the sensation of his tongue against her was almost enough to push her over as it was and she didn't want that. If she was going to go through with this she wanted it done properly. So this time when she began feeling herself lose touch with her surroundings she didn't stop herself from interlacing her fingers with his hair and tugging a little, his eyes settling back on her with a look that did nothing to calm her.

"Kol…" She managed to breathe out, a reaction that brought a devilish smile to his lips.

"What is it, fair Katerina?" He brought himself back to her lips, kissing her, his tongue exploring hers as the wine and vanilla mixes with the taste of herself. He pulls back to tilt his head to the side slightly, she had already rid him of his clothing but he still wanted to hear it.

"What did you want?"

"I…" She doesn't know how to say what she wants, she'd never been asked to say what she wants before and now that it was happening she was unsure of how to react. "I want…"

"Yes?" He wasn't giving in, he let a hand trace down her neck to massage her breast once more, earning a sharp intake of breath from her.

"I want to feel you…" She trailed off, unable to move her eyes from his now, he still seems unimpressed by her answer.

"Can you not feel me now?" He asks mockingly, his fingers now dancing over her skin with tantalizingly delicate touches.

"I… I want to feel _all_ of you." He smirked again and leant in against her ear. "We'll have to work on that shyness, Katerina."

He isn't one to be a tease however, he slides himself into her slowly, her hips rising to his as they begin to move, almost in synch. They start off slow, but patience has never been one of Kol's virtues and, well, Katerina isn't complaining.

By the time her makeup has rubbed off and her hair is strewn against her pillows she's forgotten about her coyness, loud moans and demands escaping her lips with each thrust.

Kol's decided he likes her, he isn't about to let Klaus have something he likes.

His mouth seems to have explored her entire body by the time she's ready to climax, the sensation slowly building until she feels the sharp bite of his fangs sinking into her neck, her body overwhelmed by the feeling of pain and pleasure as they reach their release together.

He doesn't stop drinking, until her eyes are barely fluttering and her heart has slowed right down. That's when she sees the blood red tint in his eyes, the crimson running along his chin, he moved to bite through his wrist and presses it to her mouth, forcing her to drink from him before planting a kiss to her lips and then abruptly snapping her neck.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> have you done? Where is Katerina?" Klaus bellows as he flings the doors open in the morning, it had taken him too long to remember his brother's words. Kol was lying in his bed with a smug expression on his face.

"_Well_ I could give you the details if you like but I fear that could become rather uncomfortable."

"You runt! I'll dag-"

"Oh do hush, brother. I'd like you to meet someone."

"Meet someone? What are you talking about?"

It was then he saw her saunter from the adjoining washroom, the confident sway of her hips that he was sure hadn't been there before as she brazenly gazed back at him in little more than her underwear unnerving him.

"Klaus, this is Katherine."


End file.
